1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling fans for internal combustion engines started by recoil starters, and more particularly it is concerned with a cooling fan for a recoil starter type engine suitable for use with a portable power driven machine, such as a chain saw, a grass trimmer, etc., which uses an internal combustion engine as a power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some types of cooling fans for recoil starter type engines of the prior art, attempts have been made to provide a magneto rotor of an ignition system of the engine and a cooling impeller as separate entities to promote common use of the parts and obtain an overall compact size in a cooling fan, and they are assembled together to provide a desired cooling fan. When this is the case, the work done to accomplish the object has often tended to defeat the purpose originally proposed to serve by increasing the thickness of the cooling impeller to avoid deformation of the fan or by adopting an interfitting structure or using a bonding agent to ensure that the parts are positively connected together.